CREATION OF LOVE SONG
by IAO BRS
Summary: Tuhan telah menciptakan semua yang ada didunia ini dari ketiadaan, Dia juga telah mencipatakn sebuah "lagu" yang sangat merdu untuk didengar oleh semua ciptaanya. tapi, apakah "lagu" itu dapat dinikmati oleh semua makhluknya dan siapakah artis yang pantas untuk membawakan "lagu" Nya.. keep read, see, and review!


Main character : alfania, seraphim, dan omega

Aobi note : cerita ini dibuat bukan untuk menjatuhkan atau menghina agama yang ada, cerita ini adalah bentuk imaginasi aobi tentang betapa agungya tuhan semesta dan tidak ada satupun yang dapat menandinginya… sebenarnya cerita ini sangat jauh darri keyakinan aobi, entah kenapa aobi ketika menulis cerita ini seperti melihat penggabaran semesta yang begitu mengagumkan..

Waring : spiritual content, unidentified time, another universe, typo, gaje, dan berbagai macam kekurangan yang manusia miliki

Disclaimer : NARUTO dan HIGHSCHOOL DXD resmi bukan milik saya, namun cerita ini murni milik saya

Dan diharapkan para readers meninggalkan jejak berupa reviews yang mampu mengembangkanimajinasi aobi, terima kasih selamat membaca

**AKU PERINTAHKAN KEPADA MAKHLUKKU** tuhan yang berbicara

"**baiklah"** bukan manusia

'**ya' **telepati atau inner

(tapi karena season ini manusia belum muncul maka hokum itu tak berlaku, dan hanya berlaku untuk tuhan saja)

Summary : kisah terjadinya alam semesta dan isinya, bagaimana bentuk alam semesta? Bagaimana energy yin tercipta? Apa surga dan neraka ada? Cerita yang tercipta dari keingin tahuanku akan penciptaan semesta, dan silahkan membacanya…

* * *

**CREATION : LOVE**

* * *

**Episode 1 : awal mula semesta**

* * *

Jauh sebelum awal penciptaan seluruh dimensi yang ada sekarang ini, disebuah tempat yang hanya tuhan ciptakan khusus berupa sebuah kehampaan, kekosongan dan ketenangan sejati. sebuah tempat yang terbebas dari kata baik dan buruk, putih dan hitam, serta panas dan dingin, sebuah masa yang mampu membuat siapapun menjadi abadi, kuat, dan damai.

Tapi jika kalian memperhatikan tempat itu lebih seksama, maka akan terlihat benda benda yang sangat kecil dan unik yang berterbangan memenuhi tempat itu, benda yang terbuat dari berbagai macam jenis dan warna Kristal dengan bentuk menyerupai molekul air yang beraneka ragam. Benda itu berhamburan bebas ditempat itu, seakan akan mereka sedang menari dalam tarian keabadian.

**MAKANLAH **seru suara tuhan entah kepada siapa

Setelah tuhan mengatakan itu, ia mengeluarkan partikel partikel cahaya dari wujudnya yang kemudian memenuhi tempat itu. Partikel cahaya itu secara ajaib diserap oleh butiran butiran Kristal itu, sehingga membuat butiran butiran Kristal itu bercahaya dan mulai menampakan wujud yang berbeda. Sungguh indah, jika kau mampu melihatnya maka kau akan melihat butiran butiran Kristal itu seperti trilyunan matahari yang memancarkan berbagai macam warna. Sekarang kita tahu bahwa Kristal Kristal itu hidup.

**SEKARANG BERNYANYILAH UNTUK KU, WAHAI CIPTAANKU **perintah tuhan dengan suara yang menyejukan, kepada makhluknya yang unik

Kristal Kristal itu saling bergesekan satu sama lain sehingga mampu menciptakan sebuah suara dentingan yang berharmonisasi dengan indahnya

***tings *tungs *tangs *tongs *tengs**

Sungguh bunyi yang dihasilkan Kristal kristal itu sangatlah indah, jika ada seorang manusia yang bisa mendengarnya maka dapat dipastikan manusia itu akan mati dibuatnya. Bahkan jika tubuhnya dipotong potong ketika ia hidup, ia tetap merasa bahagia dan tidak merasakan sakit ketika ajal menjemputnya.

**#SKIP#**

**HAI CIPTAANKU, AKU AKAN MENCIPTAKAN MAKHLUK YANG BERBEDA DENGAN MU**

Para Kristal yang ada di tempat itu bergetar dan mengeluarkan frekuensi yang mampu membuat siapapun tenang dibuatnya, sekaligus menjadi sebuah tanda yang ia berikan guna menyetujui apapun keputusan tuhan

**BAIKLAH**

Kemudian tuhan mengeluarkan gas hitam dari telapak tanganya yang meliputi seluruh tempat itu, gas hitam yang begitu pekat dan mutlak. Bahkan ketika Kristal Kristal itu secara tidak sengaja mendekatinya, secara ajaib mereka terpental dan menjauhi benda itu

**HAHAHA, CIPTAANKU ALFANIA PERKENALKAN DIA ADALAH OMEGA**

Tuhan menjelaskan kepada makhluk yang disebut alfania, atau kini kita tahu kalau Kristal Kristal itu juga mempunyai nama. Tapi betapa lucunya ketika melihat Bola gas itu menyebar ke seluruh tempat untuk menangkap makhluk pertama ciptaan tuhan yang melayang layang menjauhinya, Seperti anak kecil yang ingin tahu segalanya

**HAHAHA, OMEGA SUDAHLAH. SEKARANG WUJUDKAANLAH DIRIMU**

Gas hitam itu berhenti bergerak mengejar butiran butiran kristal, setelah itu tebaran gas itu seakan akan tertarik ke suatu titik di tempat itu, Dan di mulailah proses pemadatan gas.

bola gas memadat menjadi sebuah Kristal berwarna hitam kelam seperti sebuah mutiara

*suhhhuuussstttttdddddd

Setelah membentuk seperti mutiara bola itu semakin memadatkan diri kembali dan mulai memunculkan retakan retakan kecil dipermukaannya akibat kepadatan yang ia miliki

*trak *traktak

bola itu meledak dan menembakan cahaya hitam yang mampu menyelubungi tempat itu dalam sekejap, energy gravitasi akhirnya tercipta pada saat itu

*craaangggggggg *craaangggg

cahaya hitam itu kembali ketitik sebelum ia meledak, dan menampilkan siluet hitam sebuah sosok raksasa dengan 666 sayapnya (tetap kalah sama wujud asli tuhan)

dan yang terakhir tampaklah sosok makhluk yang memiliki mata semerah darah, taring seputih salju dan sisik sehitam kegelapan yang menampilkan kilatan kilatan listrik di setiap hasta tubuhnya, oh jangan lupakan sayapnya yang diselimuti api hitam yang sangat dingin sehingga menghasilkan kesan yang tangguh serta elegan

**SEKARANG, ALFANIA TAMPAKANLAH WUJUDMU **perintah tuhan pada alfania yang dibalas dengan getaran kecil setiap bulir kristal

*trang *duar *trang *duar

Kristal kristal itu menabrakan diri satu sama lain dan mulai menampakan sebuah sosok raksasa yang sedikit lebih kecil dari omega namun memiliki sayap sebanyak 999 yang berhiaskan trilyunan kilau jenis cahaya. Mata makhluk itu bersinar berwarna emas, kuku dan paruh makhluk itu juga berwarna emas metalik yang sangat indah. Setiap bulu yang ada di tubuhnya selembut sutra, namun bulu bulu itu dapat membakar apaun yang bersentuhan dengannya.(bentuknya kaya merak berbulu pelangi)

"**segala puji untuk tuhanku yang maha agung"** akhirnya kita dapat mendengar suara alfania yang sebenarnya, suara lembut yang sangat merdu itu terdengar memuji tuhannya. Alfania memancarkan cahayanya yang sangat enyilaukan sebagai tanda hormat

*tring *tring *tring

Suara yang dihasilkan dari setiap bulu bulu yang bergesekan ketika alfania menggerakan sayapnya

"**hamba memohon berkah darimu"** omega bersujud dihadapan tuhannya dengan sayap yang terkulai lemas di setiap sisi tubuhnya

*duarr *duraa *duarr

Begitu pula sisik omega yang bergesakan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi ledakan yang sangat mengerikan

**AKU** **TELAH MENCIPTAKAN KALIAN SECARA BERPASANGAN, SEKARNG PENUHILAH HIDUP KALIAN DENGAN SELALU MEMUJIKU DAN MENGAGUNGKANKU. KALIAN ADALAH BAGIAN DARI DIRIKU, BUATLAH TEMPAT HIDUP YANG PALING KALIAN INGINKAN. **

Setelah tuhan mengucapkan titahnya pada kedua makhluk pertama dan keduanya, seluruh tempat itu semakin terang dengan bintik bintik debu berwarna warni yang bermunculan dari ketiadaan. Kemudian alfania dan omega mengeluarkan seluruh auranya sehingga menimbulkan ledakan maha dahsyat. Debu debu yang bertebaran mulai berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah bola dimensi yang setiap debunya berisikan satu semesta didalamnya. Dari kekuatan omega terciptalah hal yang bernama ruang sedangkan dari kekuatan alfania terlahir sebuah hal yang dinamakan waktu, kedua kekuatan itu saling tarik menarik satu sama lain.

**AKU SELALU MENGAWASI KALIAN DARI SINGGAH SANAKU, DAN AKU UTUS MAKHLUKKU INI KEPADA KALIAN**

dari lubang cahaya yang berada jauh diatas kepala mereka, turunlah sosok yang menyerupai manusia dengan rambut putih panjangnya serta keseratus sayap cahayanya, sosok itu bermata ungu dengan senyuman yang membuat omega dan alfania tenang dibuatnya

"perkenalkan namaku adalah seraphim, aku adalah makhluk yang baru tuhan ciptakaan dari kemurnianya dan ditugaskan untuk membimbing kalian"

"sungguhkah itu?"

"sungguh, aku memiliki tugas untuk menjaga semua rahasia seluruh tempat ini dan bertugas mngawasi kalian"

"HAI SERAPHIM, Apa sekarang aku boleh menciptakan tempat tinggalku?" omega

"tentu saja, omega. Kau bisa menciptakan tempat tinggalmu yang paling kau suka"

"baiklah, aku akan menciptakan sebuah ruang dimensi yang paling aku sukai. DAH"

*CRASSHSS

Wujud omega kembali menjadi gas yang sangat mengerikan

*duar duarr

Suara ledakan yang dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuh omega

"seraphim, apa boleh kau dan aku berjalan jalan?"

"tentu saja, ditempat yang sekarang ini tuhan telah menciptakan rahasia yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Kita akan belajar banyak hal tentang ini"

"sepertinya menyenangkan"

"tapi sebelum itu boleh kah aku meminta sepuluh helai bulu dari ekormu?"

"tentu saja, tunggu sebentar" alfania merontokan bulu bulu ekornya yang berwarna warni

"terima kasih" seraphim pun mengambil bulu bulu itu dengan kekuatan telekinesisnya

"dengan ini, aku akan menciptakan asisten terbaik ku untuk menjaga seluruh tempat ini" Gabriel memunculkan sebuah guci yang terbuat dari titanium dari kehampaan, dan memasukan bulu bulu alfania kedalam guci itu

"benarkah kau bisa mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu?"

"segala puji untuknya yang telah memberikan kemampuan ini padaku" puji seraphim ntuk tuhannya

"segala puji juga untuknya"

"mari kita pergi, tapi bukan dengan ukuran sebesar ini" seraphim mengecilkan ukuran tubuhnya sebesar butiran debu dan diikuti oleh alfania

"mari" jawab alfania riang

Tanpa alfania menyadarinya, Sejak saat itu setiap kali alfania mengepakan sayapnya maka akan terlahir berbagai macam dimensi dan kehidupan baru. Sedangkan setiap kali omega megepakan sayapnya, ia mampu menghancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya. Dan hal itu juga berlaku pada seraphim selalu membawa guci titanium itu dalam pelukannya, dan setiap kali bulu sayapnya terlepas dari tubuhnya maka bulu itu akan berubah menjdi malaikat baru yang akan menjaga seluruh hal yang ada ditempat itu.

**#OMEGA PLACE#**

Omega tiba di tempat idamannya yang terletak sangat jauh dari tempat alfania, salahkan kemampuan teleportasinya. Ia bisa membuat sebuah jalan pintas ruang yang memakan waktu sangat sedikit dengan jarak tempuh yang sangat jauh

"sempurnaa" riang omega dengan suara jahatnya

Dengan itu ia menciptakan celah dimensi yang sangat besar, dimana celah itu mampu menyerap apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Celah dimensi yang sangat gelap dengan pancaran listrik, api, lava, dan dipenuhi gas beracun

"hehe aku akan betah"

Omega masuk kedalamnya dan celah itu berubah jadi sebuah blackhole yang sangat besar

**#jauh diatas singgah sana tuhan#**

Ada sebuah telur rakasasa yang berada tepat dibawah singgah sana tuhan, telur yang berhiaskan butiran bintang bintang dan kabut pelangi. Telur itu seperti bola Kristal yang mampu menampikan pemandangan seluruh alam semesta yang sangat besar.

**KUCIPTAKAN SELURUH SEMESTA UNTUK MU,JADILAH HAKIM KU YANG PALING BIJAKSANA SEPERTIKU, JADILAH PENERANG JALAN BAGI SEMUA MAKHLUKKU, DAN PENUHILAH HIDUPMU DENGAN PUJI PUJIAN UNTUKKU**

Dengan itu munculah taman surga yang sangat indah, taman yang sungainya terbuat dari susu, anggur, dan berbagai macam minuman. Begitu juga dengan batu batunya yang berkilauu kilau indah.

*DRMMm

Telur itu diselimuti dan dijerat oleh sulur sulur yang membentuk sebuah pohon merambat maha besar yang sangat indah, daunnya yang sangat lebat dan besar itu terbuat dari emas dengan ukiran ukiran ilmu pengetahuan di permukaannya, batangnya terbuat dari Kristal. Posisi pohon itu tepat berada ditengah tengah taman surga dengan danau besar sebagai paritnya, danau yang merupakan muara dari seluruh sungai surga.

Singgah sana tuhan berada tepat diatas pohon itu, atau bisa kita sebut pohon kehidupan. Telur itu tetap berada dibawah singgah sana, tapi sekarang ia seperti dipeluk oleh sebuah kelopak bunga seperti teratai yang sangat indah dan lembut.

Setiap kali bunga bunga pohon itu mengeluarkan serbuk sari maka akan tercipta bidadari dan bidadara yang akan merawat taman surga, dan setiap kali telur itu bersinar akibat memakan cahaya tuhan maka terciptalah malaikat malaikat baru yang selalu bernyanyi dan berdoa pada tuhan. Seluruh makhluk itu bahkan tidak mampu memenuhi pohon itu, entah kenapa mereka sangat kecil dan begitu lucu..

* * *

**To be continue**

* * *

Catatan kaki:

* * *

Ini cerrita nanti akan panjang dan terbagi dalam beberapa season, walau wordnya sedikit

Season 1 : ini pokoknya tentang kisah awal terjadinya penciptaan semesta, makhluk dan dewa dewa

Season 2 : ini kisah tentang pengusiran adam dan iblis, dan awal mula permusuhan mereka

Season 3 : kisah peperangan 4 fraksi, dan terbunuhnya tuhan bible

Sason 4 : ini kisah dxd sampai armagedon kelak…..

Semoga inspirasi aobi lancar, dan tuhan tidak marah sama aobi :(

pohon kehidupan (bentuknya kaya pohon baobab digabung dengan pohon merambat, yah kaya pohon bonsailah) memiliki 7area khusus dan berikut penjelasannya :

Bagian paling atas (langit) itu sangat terang karena langsung menjadi tempat tuhan sejati berada, dan tuhan sejati selalu di lindungi oleh trilyunan sayap cahaya raksasa milik singgah sana.

Bagian atas pohon (singgah sana tuhan dan tempat telur), bagian atas ini berbentuk seperti hamparan daun yang berbentuk seperti hamparan padang rumput yang sangat padat (kanopi) dan hanya terdapat salah satu buah bunga paling istimewa di surga yaitu bunga kebijaksanaan sejati yang menjadi tempat telur itu berada namaya teratai cermin (nanti akan aobi jelaskan).

Dibagian bawah puncak pohon( yang bisa terlihat dari bawah) disini banyak sekali bunga bunga yang dapat mengeluarkan serbuk sari mutiara dimana jika sebuk sari itu menyentuh permukaan danau maka akan tercipta bidadari dan bidadara

Bagian batang menjadi tempat tinggal seluruh elmo yang tercipta dari cahaya telur yang mampu terpantul lebatnya daun. Selain bernyanyi dan berdoa mereka juga ada yang bertugas mencatat semua ilmu pengetahuan (1 daun berisi ilmu pengetahuan 1 universe bisa dicatat lebih dari 1000000 elmo yang bertugas, dan jumlah daunya sejauh mata memandang)

Cairan yang berada dipermukaan danau merupakan sebuah zat yang menjadi tabir pemisah antara dunia fisik dan dunia atas yang menjadi portal dan sumber awal kehidupan semua makhluk fisik padat.

Bagian pohon yang terendam danau sebenarnya itu adalah tempat seluruh dimensi dan semesta berada. air itu merupakn zat yang tuhan ciptakan khusus untuk menghubungkan energy yin dan yang (terinspirasi dari teori kehidupan bersumber dari air?). bentuknya itu mengembang seperti eceng gondok namun di dalamnya terdapat rongga guna menyimpan semua bola bola dimensi. dan hanya terdapat beberapa gerbang dimensi yang dapat digunakan untuk sampai ketaman surga sejati .

Bagian akar pohon merupakan tempat yang khusus menjadi tempat bersemayamnya omega, dan semua elemen dasar yang berfungsi sebagai penopang pohon kehidupan. (omega ga sadar kalau tempatnya berada itu udah menjadi pondasi dari akar pohon kehidupan, kecuali elmo).

* * *

Semoga minggu depa aobi bisa nerenangin wujud elmo… terima kasih banyak atas kesediaannya membaca.. dan dimohon reviewnya yang bijak...


End file.
